Problem: What is $\lvert -9.8 \rvert$ ?
Answer: ${-10}$ ${-9}$ ${-8}$ ${-7}$ ${-6}$ ${-5}$ ${-4}$ ${-3}$ ${-2}$ ${-1}$ ${0}$ The distance from $0$ to $-9.8$ is $9.8$ , which equals the absolute value. In other words, $9.8$ is the non-negative version of $-9.8$.